Forum:End of Time
No, this is not about the Dr Who Christmas Special of the same name, but it does consider the Future. I am thinking about the eventual end of the Club Penguin Fanon Universe. The year 7331 should be the death of the last creature in the universe, then the now automated Wikia would initiate protocol #76904, deleting the universe. I'm also planning for the Destruction of Earth, migration to the Bureau of Fiction, colonizing a planet, etc. Post your ideas and thoughts on this below. I'd love to hear what you think.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 08:15, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Ideas, Comments and Thoughts Hm... sure, it's a good idea, but I feel that The CP Fanon universe would never end. Why? Because about every day a brand new character is created, likely increasing the population by 1. If a new state is made, the population of the universe would increase by 1000. If a new country was made, 1 million, perhaps? With the fact new characters, states and countries being made, it kinda seems like that the CP fanon universe would last longer than expected. Also, what if the actual year 7331 occured in real life? What would the future users do then? --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 11:30, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- :I'm sorry, but I don't really like this idea. CPFW should never end. Like Tidal said, what would the future users do? I like to think that even after I'm dead and go to Heaven that there will still be people here editing this wiki. It's a nice thought if you think about it. --Speeddasher ---- ::I really despise such theories. Keep the universe going. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 18:16, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::: I somewhat agree. The universe should keep going on......... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:56, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::: Couldn't I write the Future then? About 2020-4000?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 23:19, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Why don't we just write about an "attempt" to destroy the univerese, or the universe destroyed but then rebuilt? ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 09:46, November 13, 2009 (UTC) It's a very good idea, but I think the universe should only come to an end as we know it. Something changes the uviverse in the year 7331, instead of the last creature dieing. --Triskelle3 Say it like you mean it! 17:37, November 13, 2009 (UTC) The universe ending? I really don't like the thought of the Fanon world collapsing, even in the veryyyy far future. --'''Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Don't eat the yellow snow!) 19:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps. However, I shall be writing a story where PufflinatorX ate too much electricity and became a little crazy, however, he started hallucinating and thinking it was the year of doom, however, it's not, he's just crazy. And, the world will probably have ended by 7331 anyway, so users then would be dead already. -1337doom I like this idea. I want to base on the events that happened after DW: Water of Mars. The grandson of the woman who went alongside a small crew who colonised and landed on the other Univerce. Now, they're going to go further! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:21, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Idea! Instead of the universe ending, why not having it being caught up in an infinite loop where the universe is never destroyed, but its inhabitants are sent back in time to the beginning to start all over again, without their knowing it? Okay, this is what happens. Thousands of years from now, the massively-polluted Antarctica drifts northward in the gigantic dance of the continents, and becomes inhabitable to penguinkind. Thus, they leave Antarctica by rocketship to settle on the Moon, which they plan to terraform. However, by happenstance they pass through a time rift and get sent back through the timestream, ending up crashing into Antarctica at the very beginning of penguin civilization. Passing through the time rift has increased their longevity by years, but their minds have also been wiped. The penguins sail to the barren Antarctic and become the High Penguins, and Antarctic history merely starts all over again. Triskelle may not approve, but the idea prevents the universe from TRULY ending, and limits the amount of work we'd need to do expanding the universe into the future. It also shows where the High Penguins REALLY came from. Whaddaya think? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:32, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Brilliant! This is an awesome idea!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-I 'gree with YOU! 21:32, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I dunno. I guess I have no power in this, but that idea sounds a little like Planet of the Apes, and really, the whole messing up time-stream is sorta far-fetched. And anyway, why even bring up the idea of the universe ending in the first place? Don't we want this thing going, and NOT refresh it's history? I like this place the way it is. --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 21:38, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm. I like the idea. I will be dead by the time this happens so it doesnt matter to me. I believe this world should come to an end sometime anyways. --Swiss Ninja ße güd 00:32, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, that's pretty much one of the only ways we can really prevent the universe from REALLY ending (I mean, the universe does end after the penguins travel through the time rift, but history is still preserved), and it provides an interesting time loop for relativists to examine.... though we'd need to correct a lot of High Penguin background (well, not a LOT, but some). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 02:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) OK, but here is my theory. 1000 years before the end of the world, (6331) There will be a horrible dictator who will take over all four corners of Antarctica and forces penguins to bow down to him or else they will be thrown into a furnace, but the reign of the dictator only lasts for 3 short years. Many Penguins do not survive, but the remaining 1,000 years are peaceful and a time of great scientific advances. --Swiss Ninja ße güd 05:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps we could have a WALL-E type thing, where penguins leave Antarctica on a spaceship, but in this case, because Antarctica was becoming boring for the penguins. They leave puffle-like robots called ANTARCTIC-A (That stands for "A New Toy And Radio Controlled Treats In Cream-Antarctica Style!"), most of which break. But the last remaining ANTARCTIC-A left has a glitch- he hates fun! But when a fun-loving robot called SILL-Y (That stands for "Service In Low Levels-Your Choice!") comes, they go onto a huge spaceship called the "ROTFLOLinspace" (Parody of the Axiom) and eventually get the penguins back to Antarctica. Sure, it may seem not a good plot for new editors, but we could make a good fan-fic of it! --PabloDePablo 15:19, November 22, 2009 (UTC) No, we should stick with Kwick's idea. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 16:14, November 29, 2009 (UTC)